


SairawrXD and hs gravyerd ventures

by BeaconsKeaton



Series: Sairarara-chans edgey adventures [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Ndrv3 - Freeform, Why Did I Write This?, idk - Freeform, just in case, omg, seriously though, spoilers???, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaconsKeaton/pseuds/BeaconsKeaton
Summary: 'Sairarar chan sat edgly on the hedstone of sum non edge conformast thnking abot dark nd edgy thngs in a vEry edgi inviroment.'- Part two of this gr8 series.





	

**Author's Note:**

> What's wrong with me?

Sairarar chan sat edgly on the hedstone of sum non edge conformast thnking abot dark nd edgy thngs in a vEry edgi inviroment. Da dust nd ded person bone flu arond his fac. He was so mexmerized tht he amost didnt notic Edgi-Senpai siting wth Izuchan Cumakura. Butt he did le gaspu! Hoe cold u do dis to meh Edge senpai! Sairawr scremed verY edginess. Edge stard edily at Sai-XD before spiking,, You r not edgi enough, causing Sairararara to gaspu which summoned the ded furry Panta-chan and his furryer friend avacado-kun. Uwu whats this¿? Green-sama gaspued makin the sexi anime nois but was cut of by Izaroo Kangaroo edgiliy knockeding him to the ground and smashing his hed in. Uw-u... what's this... Oummm cries ot, oh nose my darlng Amamiiiii but then pulled out a gun nd sayed it's just a prnk bro. Saichan gaspued but den waz sh o o k at Kamazuru killeding Statue-kun, how cold he be so edgi wit hair like dat? Zuzu semed to red his mind sligtly, and atacked hm with his tenticle hair. Oum-kun had cena nof anime desu to know were did waz goin, so he nishishied awa, pouring panta on Edge but it dried imedietly. Thn suddenly EdgiSenpai stray to glow drightly, it's lik bright butt edgier. Wat r u doin senpai?? Rawr-XD ceied butt edgi but Edge himslf roled his eyes so edgily it killed everone. But no really. Non of u r edg enogh for me, edge saied, glowing drighter. Izururururur shruged but Sairarararar dramatic fell too his knes, how could he not be edgi enoght? He listend to fall ot boi. Edge chan disappear forever, causing ruruizu to step on hmself and Saichan to den had an edgestential crisis nd died.


End file.
